Sueño Perfecto
by Rayber The Lotus Flower
Summary: ¿Cual es mi propósito en este mundo?... no lo sé...Enfrento lo que va en mi camino alentado por una convicción de determinación, quiero saber el por que de todo esto, pero el final será totalmente distinto de como yo pensaba.
1. Musgo

_**Musgo:**_

No veo...

Todo está oscuro...

No llevo la noción del tiempo...

Me estoy desesperando... Mi respiración se vuelve cada vez mas rápida... Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, lo único que siento son mis cálidos brazos rodeando mis rodillas...Se que estoy en el suelo pero la oscuridad crea esa leve perspectiva de que estoy cayendo en un vacío.

Ya no aguanto...

Escondo mi rostro en mis rodillas, no quiero seguir viendo aquella oscuridad, mi respiración de pronto se para, levanto la cabeza, la oscuridad empieza a desvanecerse lentamente dejando ver un cielo de tonalidades amarillas y verdes...

Ahora todo está claro...

Hay pedazos de tierra... rocas ... y estructuras flotando en el aire, desde la mas pequeña hasta la que tiene la estatura de una montaña. Lentamente me levanto, todo es tan extraño, ¿donde estoy? ¿por que de pronto amanezco en la desesperación y luego todo se aclara?, miro hacia todos lados- ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?- la pregunta queda en el aire y en un eco que no pasa a mas de diez metros, a mi alrededor hay pequeñas florecillas de color crema, es ahí cuando me fijo de que estoy en uno de esos gigantes trozos de rocas que flotan por la falta de gravedad, camino hasta la orilla y observo abajo, un suelo que no termina, solo se ve oscuridad, una profunda oscuridad que empezó a perturbarme, decidí alejarme del borde, inhalo aire para volver a gritar- ¿HAY ALGUIEN?-no recibo respuesta.

Vuelvo a acercarme al borde, hay otra roca cerca, tomo un poco de impulso y salto pero no llego, fui atraído por la gravedad de una estructura que pasaba encima del lugar, y por lo que veo cada cosa que flota tiene su gravedad propia, me recupero del golpe por la caída y observo hacia arriba... o lo que antes era abajo, me doy cuenta de la estructura, es un templo, no sabría describir su forma pero si estoy consciente de que esta hecho de un material rojizo, tal vez carmín, era ámbar.

Miro la entrada, las puertas eran de madera de abeto, se veía decrepito para combinar con la hermosa estructura y material del templo, la incertidumbre del principio volvió, empecé a retroceder, aquel contraste entre el templo y sus puertas me hacían sentir... angustiado, o nervioso, no sabría decirlo con claridad, decidido empecé a saltar de zona en zona, todo con tal de alejarme de ese lugar, rápidamente empecé a acostumbrarme a la gravedad de las cosas, no era complicado.

...

...

...

Silencio, es todo lo que está a mi alrededor, me siento tan solo, ¿que es todo esto?, seguí saltando hasta llegar a un enorme trozo de tierra que tenía una ladera con pastizales verdes, caminar pisando aquellos pastos, era una sensación agradable, al borde diviso un árbol de durazno es entonces cuando mi barriga ruge, me acerco lentamente pero no llegó, me detuve, escucho un siseo, he oído ese ruido antes, es un siseo de serpiente, tengo miedo de seguir avanzando pero tengo hambre, miro cada detalle del árbol, me doy cuenta de que toda la tierra alrededor de él esta cubierta por un musgo espeso de color verde oscuro... quiero saber que es, camino hasta ello y con la punta del pie toco el musgo, parece roca, inmediatamente me alejo al ver que el musgo empieza a levantarse...entro en pánico, lo que estaba frente a mis ojos era una enorme anaconda de matices verdes y de ojos rojos, la parte de arriba de todo su largo cuerpo enrollado en el árbol solo estaba invadido por aquel musgo...

-¿quieres comida?-dice él, su voz es ronca, grave, me causa pánico. No quiero responderle pero mi estómago me delata, lo miro, él tiene una enorme sonrisa curvada en sus labios que dejaba ver sus filosos colmillos- yo también- al instante se abalanza sobre mi, yo me aparto de su camino con un salto hacia la derecha, él se voltea para atacarme de frente, yo esperando el impacto me coloco en posición de batalla y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca lo golpeo en la cara, el dolor en mi mano se vuelve insoportable, su capa de musgo es una coraza.

La anaconda cambia de dirección y vuelve a atacarme pero esta vez con mas velocidad, solo espero el impacto pero no sucede, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que lo que hizo fue rodearme...

El área se hacia mas pequeña conforme él sigue reptando, la saliva cae de su mandíbula, debo actuar rápido, un pedazo de roca pasa sobre nosotros, tengo una idea, cuando ya no hay mas espacio me ataca con una mordida, yo salto sobre su cabeza y me impulso para cambiar de gravedad, él me sigue, es inexperto en cambiar de roca en roca... sigo saltando y él va detrás de mi, volteo, esta enfadado, levanta su cabeza en alto y la agacha con tal velocidad y expulsando musgo de su boca, las rocas alcanzadas por el ataque se solidifican en musgo y caen a la oscuridad, las rocas caen detrás de mi y sigo saltando hasta que llego a un pedazo de tierra lo bastante amplio como para ensamblar una batalla, él cae frente a mi y me ataca, doy una vuelta hacia el costado para esquivar su ataque pero uno de sus colmillos roza mi brazo dejando un corte, al instante cubro la herida con mi mano y escucho su estrepitosa carcajada, él vuelve a emplear su ataque de musgo, apenas logro esquivarlo...

Me doy cuenta de que huir no es una solución así que decido enfrentarlo de frente pero no debo golpear su coraza, la anaconda recarga su ataque y se abalanza sobre mi, yo solo espero su ataque combinado y cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca lo golpeo justo debajo de la mandíbula, donde su piel está desnuda al no emplear su coraza por debajo de su cuerpo, él al instante ladea su cabeza hacia arriba y lanza el musgo, este llega a una roca gigante la cual se solidifica y adquiere gravedad en el ambiente, la anaconda me mira con un semblante de muerte y prepara sus colmillos, yo no me muevo, me ataca pero no llega a mi al ser aplastada por la roca solidificada hace un momento, no se si estará muerto pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, me alejo lo mas posible del lugar...

Llego a tierra firme, se que en este lugar no hay algo así pero es un trozo de tierra mas grande que las montañas, tal vez del tamaño de un país entero, esto me dará tiempo para explorar la zona antes de llegar al otro extremo del lugar, estoy en una especie de montaña del lugar donde hay un árbol de durazno, me acerco a él y empiezo a recoger la fruta, tranquilamente me siento y observo el lugar que exploraré, por ahora solo veo una capa infinita de hojas color rosa, eso me indica que es un valle de duraznos, pero estos árboles están muy juntos. Olvidé por completo el durazno donde yacía la anaconda, de todas formas no me apetecía volver ahí...

Muchos pensamientos se vienen a mi cabeza como ¿habrá mas gente que quiera atacarme en estas zonas? ¿podré sobrevivir? ¿podré mantener mi cordura y desesperación controladas? ¿cuál es mi propósito de que haya aparecido por aquí?, pero lo que mas ronda mi cabeza es ¿quien soy?... que curiosa pregunta, hasta ahora se que mi nombre es Po...

Que soy un panda...

Que soy un guerrero...

Que el kung fu es mi único aliado en estas zonas...

Y que mi determinación por saber donde me encuentro y cual es mi propósito de ello no desaparecerá...

* * *

 **Rayber: este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy desarrollando, el capítulo es corto ya que es una prueba para saber si les gusta, si es así continuaré con la historia y si no... bueno de todos modos la escribiré, no olviden dejar sus comentarios no importa lo que sea, una critica, una opinión, dos palabras o algo así como jhshbasjfdhfjdshjdkd, si hasta eso puede alentarme.**

 **Pd: si hay alguien que no entendió la zona explico que es el reino de los espíritus.**


	2. Cintas

**_Cintas:_**

Llevo caminando dos días y medio sin comida ni agua, explorando este mundo, no he visto mas que árboles de durazno y la suave hierba que rozan mis pies, no hay ninguna fruta, estoy a punto de decaer...

Solo camino, esperando el momento en que mis pies cedan...

Decido sentarme debajo de un árbol, en los días me he dado cuenta que no hay sol ni luna pero si día y noche, es extraño, el cielo solo cambia de color, nada mas que eso, miro al árbol con la última esperanza de encontrar una fruta, no había, me levanto otra vez para continuar el viaje...

Se suma un día mas en mi camino...

Llevo la cabeza gacha, se que no encontraré nada, solo camino, pensando en el por que estoy aquí, ¿cual es mi propósito?, levanto la cabeza, a lo lejos diviso un estanque de agua, me dejo llevar por la emoción y corro hacia el lugar, al llegar me arrodillo y con ambas manos saco un poco de agua para beber, lo hago una y otra vez, no me había sentido tan bien en días.

Me detengo en seco, hay alguien detrás mío, lo presiento, me volteo solo para ver a una tigresa de pelaje blanco que viste de un kimono rojo entrecruzado en el pecho, este tiene mangas largas y anchas, con bordes crema y una cinta del mismo color atada a la cintura, estas tienen diseños de flores rojas, su vestimenta llega hasta las rodillas y debajo tiene una tela blanca que roza el suelo como si fueran pliegues de un vestido, no se ven sus pies ni su cola, es elegante; me mira expectante con sus ojos marrones.

Me levanto sin sacarle un ojo de encima- ¿tienes sed?-pregunta ella burlona, no le contesto, ya tengo la experiencia de que una anaconda me preguntó si tenía hambre y luego me atacó, esta podría intentar lo mismo- ¿no respondes?, pero que descortés-

-tú ¿quieres... hablar?-pregunta el panda.

-no exactamente, esa es mi agua- ella cambia el tono de voz drásticamente, miro aquel estanque.

-no tiene tu nombre en ningún lado-respondo ante sus palabras.

Ella comienza a reírse a carcajadas, yo solo miraba confundido, ella para de golpe y me sonríe ladinamente- eres gracioso- de sus mangas deja caer parte de lo que parece ser un listón de baile color rosa intenso- tu... -me señala con la mano y aquella cinta-... eres solo un súbdito-

Ella lanza el listón hacia mí, yo ruedo hasta un árbol par esconderme de su alcance, ella retrae el listón- ven pandita, no debes esconderte de tus deberes- ella empieza a caminar hacia mí- solo voy a hacerte mucho daño-dijo ella de una manera tétrica, cuando ya no escucho nada miro hacia atrás y veo el listón enrollado en el árbol y como este es arrancado de raíz, pasa por el costado derecho de ella, tira el listón, el árbol gira en sí y cae al suelo.

-¿solo te escondes? tú y tu gente solo son un par de ratas- lo último que dijo por alguno razón me hizo enfadar, me levanto del suelo y me lanzo al combate, la ataco con una patada lateral que ella atrapa fácilmente, gira hacia abajo y me hace caer al suelo de cara, me levanto rápidamente e intento darle un puñetazo de frente, ella atrapa mi brazo con el listón y gira a mi costado, yo paso por su hombro directamente al suelo, miro mi brazo aún con el listón, ella jala y me hace levantarme y girar hasta chocarme con el árbol mas cercano.

Ella ríe a carcajadas, ¿acaso le parece divertido maltratar a alguien?, me vuelvo a levantar, ella me mira sorprendida- ¿por que no te rindes de una vez?-me pregunta con enojo.

-no pienso caer- le respondo mientras me pongo en posición de combate.

-como quieras- lanza el listón hacia atrás para enrollar un árbol y lanzarlo hacia mí, con un salto logro esquivarlo pero no alcanzo a ver el segundo, este me impacta contra unas rocas, si algo tengo claro es que para ganarle tengo que quitarle el listón, corro hacia ella, hace un movimiento con aquel listón para atraparme, los esquivo dando un salto a la derecha y luego hacia ella, con rapidez retrae el listón y lo dirige hacia mi, me enrolla el cuerpo estando en el aire y me hace girar para volver a chocar con el mismo árbol.

La miro, de su otra manga deja ver otro listón- es una broma- exclamo para mi mismo, esta vez ella ataca, avanza y dirige ambos listones hacia mi, intento levantarme pero con uno enrolla mi brazo derecho y con el otro mi pie izquierdo, jala de este último para estamparme con el suelo y luego con el mi brazo derecho lo jala de tal manera que hace darme una voltereta en el aire y caer de nuevo al suelo, pero el listón sigue atado a mi brazo lo tiro y ella cae, tengo uno falta el otro, se levanta con enfado, lanza el listón por el costado derecho, con un salto lo esquivo y me dejo caer, caigo arriba de este para luego tomarlo y jalarlo, ella vuelve a caer al suelo pero esta vez ahí se queda, me dirigo hacia ella lentamente, no me fió.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca ella empieza a reírse, ¿otra vez?, me decido a acabar con ella pero cuando miro a mi alrededor veo que los árboles estaban siendo atados por cintas que salían de la tierra, esto me estremece bastante y comienzo a retroceder, aquellos árboles son arrancados de raíz y comienzan a elevarse siendo sujetados por las cintas, ella se levanta, extiende sus manos hacia delante y cierra las palmas de golpe, de pronto me veo atado por muchas cintas que salen de la tierra y aún siguen saliendo mas, ella se acerca con las manos en la espalda, me mira de pies a cabeza y hace una mueca de desprecio- te dije que eres una rata y eso siempre serás, ¿entendiste?-yo no hago señal de respuesta, me mira el brazo, las cintas se mueven por si solas y dejan al descubierto aquel corte que dejaron los afilados dientes de la anaconda- te mordió, si no te mato yo... él te seguirá hasta la muerte- se voltea y comienza a alejarse, recoje sus listones y observa los árboles en la altura- matadlo- simplemente ella se pierde entre el follaje, yo no puedo moverme, las cintas dejan caer los árboles al mismo tiempo, lo último que veo son aquellos troncos dirigidos hacia mi y luego oscuridad.

Tengo miedo...

No se que hacer...

No puedo respirar, es como si me ahogara...

Abro los ojos para darme cuenta de que me estoy ahogando, saco la cabeza del agua y miro hacia todos lados, a mi costado se encuentra un mono viejo con barba blanca y larga solo traía puesto unos pantalones y un bastón- ya despiertas-me habla con su voz algo entrecortada por la tos.

-¿por que me estaba ahogando?-pregunto desesperado.

-tenía que despertarte ...cof...cof...de alguna manera-él sonríe.

-¿usted no quiere hacerme daño?- veo el estanque donde me ahogaba.

-¿por que te haría daño?, ademas creo que ya te has hecho suficiente, no por nada te encontré debajo de troncos apilados- él voltea para caminar a una casa de madera cubierta de hojas y algo de musgo, abre la puerta- ¿quieres un té?-

Por primera vez he encontrado a alguien que no quiere hacerme daño, esto me trae un gran alivio, me levanto y voy hacia su casa, esta por dentro está algo descuidada, tiene una tetera en una pequeña fogata en el suelo, toma unas tazas y empieza a servir, me siento al lado suyo- ¿usted... vive aquí?-

-no es mucho pero algo es algo- me entrega una taza que yo acepto con gusto- bueno... ya que ..cofcof.. te he salvado puedes hacerme unos favores-

-claro, ¿de que se trata?-

-me podrías ayudar a recoger la cosecha de mi huerta que está detrás de la casa- dice él para luego tomar un poco de té.

-descuide, yo le ayudaré-dije para tomar de mi taza.

* * *

 **Rayber: escrito está, ahora a dormir.**


	3. Hojas de Otoño

**_Hojas de Otoño:_**

Mis manos se sentían ásperas, he estado ayudando al mono viejo todo el día, sacando cada rábano plantado en la dura tierra, en mi espalda traigo una canasta en la cual deposito los vegetales... Sigo pensando en todo, ¿por que es tan extraño? ¿por que él es el único que me ha apoyado?, ahora que lo pienso no se lo he preguntado, aunque quiso ahogarme en un estanque al principio... pensar en eso me trae escalofríos, pero me acogió muy bien en su casa, si es que a eso se le puede llamar casa. Tomo las hojas del último rábano y lo saco de la tierra para depositarlo en la canasta, me levanto y observo el campo vacío, el viejo mono me observa desde el estanque, está sentado en una roca, me acerco a él y dejo la canasta a su lado.

-mira que buena cosecha-dice él bajando de la roca y tomando un rábano.

Con ambas manos tomo un poco de agua del estanque y me la avento en la cara, volteó para ver al viejo mono el cual tenía un pedazo de tela en sus manos- creo que es todo señor-

-si, debes continuar tu viaje, pero antes...-puso en la tela tres rábanos y le hizo un nudo-... ten es todo lo que puedo darte-

-gracias-acepto la pequeña bolsa improvisada con gusto, pero por que cosecha tanto si él vive solo, ¿es todo lo que puede darme?... aquí hay algo raro- disculpe... ¿por que planta tantos vegetales?-

-bueno, hay cuentas que deben ser pagadas y supongo que esto es suficiente para dejar cuentas saldadas-dice él con un semblante triste, en cambio yo asiento con la cabeza... aunque en realidad quedé mas confundido de lo que estaba antes, ¿a que se refería?-debes continuar, joven-dice el viejo mono apuntando hacia el horizonte- ya queda poco para terminar el valle de árboles de duraznos, no sé que hay mas allá de esos parajes-

-¿por que me ayudó?-pregunto algo confundido.

-el miedo siempre nos persigue jovencito, pocos se le enfrentan cara a cara, tu...-dice señalándome-...estás en la misma condición que la mía, debemos apoyarnos cuando se vive una realidad así ¿no?- genial, ahora estoy mas confundido, ¿acaso hay algo de lo que no me he enterado?...¿a que se refería? ¿cuentas? ¿realidad? ¿misma condición que él?... sin poder entender ninguna palabra mas le estrecho la mano para despedirlo y al cabo de una rato continuo el camino entre los árboles de duraznos.

La palabra propósito se repite una y otra vez en mi mente, esa es la gran incógnita, la forma de hablar de ese mono me parecía familiar o algo podía recordar pero sus palabras confusas me enredaron y... bueno solo puedo entender que estoy muy confundido. Ya es mediodía, me siento debajo de un árbol y saco un rábano, le doy un mordisco, eso era todo lo que tenía para almorzar y no podía seguir alimentándome de duraznos...

La sensación de angustia vuelve hacia mi...

Cuando siento esto es porque algo malo va a pasar...

Me levanto dejando los rábanos en el suelo, observo hacia delante y siento una pequeña ráfaga de aire golpear mi rostro, no veo nada que pueda parecer amenazante, tomo la tela con los pocos rábanos que quedan y continuo el camino, estoy nervioso, observo los árboles, me causan incertidumbre, y...

Paro en seco...

De pronto una gran ráfaga de viento pasa por los parajes, las hojas de los árboles al tocar el fuerte viento se vuelven amarillentas y caen al suelo, yo solo observo como las hojas tocan tierra, todo frena de golpe y las ramas quedan desnudas, todas las hojas comienzan a remolinarse detrás de mi, volteó lentamente, una figura se forma, de la impresión suelto la tela y me tiro al suelo esquivando aquella mano de hojas secas, un golem, eso era lo que se había formado, mide mas que yo y se ve intimidante, me levanto y coloco mi postura de batalla, él corre hacia mi, ya al tenerlo al frente me doy cuenta que no puedo conectar ningún golpe con él, levanta el puño y me golpea de frente.

No duele, es como si me golpeara una suave almohada, las hojas en forma de puño no me dejan sentir, de pronto vuelvo en mi mismo cuando siento la dura madera golpeando mi espalda, me vuelvo a levantar con la ayuda del árbol junto a mí, él está a distancia, corro en dirección recta y cuando estoy cerca intento golpearlo en un brazo, la hojas secas se dispersan en el aire y yo paso de largo y me estampo con la hierba, no puedo golpearlo, miro hacia atrás solo para ver que las hojas dispersas en el aire vuelven a formar su brazo, se acerca a mi e intenta conectar otro golpe, de un salto doy una patada en su cabeza pero esta tiene el mismo efecto de la dispersión.

¿Como lo enfrento si no puedo golpearlo y él a mi si?, no puedo evitar que las hojas secas se dispersen, sería inútil, no tengo otra opción que huir de él, tomo la tela y comienzo a correr lo mas lejos posible hasta llegar a un estanque, pero no me doy cuenta de que por el costado las hojas seguían rápidamente el viento y formaron el golem frente a mi sacando tierra y piedras del suelo, intento cambiar de dirección pero por onde fuera habían rocas, me encerré a mi mismo, retrocedo con sumo cuidado, el avanza y me golpea haciendo que chocara con la rocas de al fondo.

Él toma una roca decidido en golpearme con ella, yo no puedo levantarme, observo el estanque de agua cristalina, se que no puedo enfrentarlo, así que debo esconderme, de repente veo la roca lanzada impacta con otras, intento llegar al agua pero siento su mano aprisionandome, me levanta y prepara el puño para terminar conmigo, las rocas golpeadas empiezan a agrietarse, ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia ellas, cada vez suenan mas fuertes hasta que caen al estanque salpicando agua por todos lados, yo caigo al suelo y veo como las hojas al tocar el agua se dispersan y toman su tonalidad rosa otra vez, ya no hay enemigo, suelto un gran suspiro pero este se ahoga en medio camino al verla ella.

Esa tigresa blanca estaba sentada en una roca comiendo un rábano como si de un espectáculo se tratara- tu- digo con una voz casi inaudible.

-creí que morirías, pero eres mas insistente de lo que pensaba-dice ella dejando caer el rábano.

-tu-repito esta vez con furia, no se de donde saco fuerzas para levantarme, pero corro hasta ella con la intención de golpearla- ¡IMBÉCIL!- siento que se me va el aire, la presión en mi garganta es mucha, apenas puedo divisar aquella cinta salida de la tierra que me ha sujetado de la garganta, intento quitarla con ambas mano pero no puedo, ella baja de la roca y se acerca a mi pero esta vez ella me toma del cuello ensartando sus garras.

-¿sabes?, tu raza nunca debió haber existido, sería mejor exterminarla...-dice ella sonriendo y soltando una pequeña risa-...pero...-se acerca para hablar a mi oído-...¿quien satisfacería mis caprichos?-

-¡quiero respuestas!-exclamé tratando de soltarme de su agarre-¡quiero saber de una vez que hago aquí... cual es mi propósito!

-¿de verdad quieres saber?-preguntó burlona- tu propósito es servirme-

Todo volvió a ser oscuro, la sensación de sus garras en mi cuello es desgarradora, la incertidumbre, la angustia, el dolor, todo eso vuelve hacia mi, todo esta completamente oscuro, lo único que recuerdo de esa escena es un dolor punzante en la cabeza, pero ¿por que aún siento sus garras?...

Imágenes vienen a mi mente...

Son fugases pero me traen una sensación agradable...

Veo un cultivo de rábanos, ahora una casa decrépita, las ilusiones se vuelven imperceptibles y... veo... a el templo, ese hermoso palacio con puertas decrépitas, me pone nervioso, sacudo la cabeza para olvidarlo pero me cambia a la imagen de una hermosa tigresa de ojos ambarinos, ella me observa, siento que mis mejillas comienzan a arder, sonrió estúpidamente, parece real, pero... ella está triste, apenas intenta hacer una leve sonrisa, agacha la mirada y me siento mal por ello, intento acercarme pero cada paso que doy es inútil, no avanzo.

Abro los ojos abruptamente, veo nubes, por primera vez veo nubes, pareciera que iba a llover, me levanto, todos los árboles están secos, ni una hoja se encontraba en el suelo, ya no hay mas árboles hacia donde está dirigida mi vista, ríos y formaciones de piedras, eso es todo lo que diviso, hay veces en que quiero quedarme ahí, gritar, llorar, no hacer simplemente nada pero esas imágenes me traen aliento...

Quiero cosechar esos cultivos...

Quiero mejorar esa casa...

Y... quiero verla a ella sonreír...

* * *

 **Rayber: solo diré que no se preocupen, estoy mas que viva.**


	4. Tormento

**_Tormento:_**

Hay lluvia, ya he perdido la noción del tiempo, no exactamente cuanto llevo caminando, pero se que es de día... aunque la claridad este cubierta por esas grises nubes. No he comido, ni descansado, en cualquier momento voy a desfallecer; cada vez la lluvia se vuelve mas fuerte.

Miro hacia todos lados, lo único que he hecho es caminar en línea recta, solo veo rocas y uno que otro canal con agua; llego hasta un río, no se me ocurre nada mas que seguirlo y al final, donde se supone que debería caer como una catarata, el agua cae sin mas y la falta de gravedad hace lo suyo... el agua se dispersa y queda flotando en el aire, a veces sigue la corriente formando un río suspendido. Donde estoy parece ser un acantilado pero mas allá hay terreno, solo un pequeño río, estructuras de rocas y árboles secos, no hay mas caminos... debo seguirlo.

Saco valentía y tomo impulso para lanzarme al río, las probabilidades de caer son demasiadas, me dejo llevar por la corriente hasta llegar a tierra firme donde el agua sigue su curso, al sacudirme mi pelaje queda esponjoso, miro mi reflejo en el agua, parecía un peluche esponjoso y tierno, por primera vez desde que recuerdo he reído, una risa leve y baja pero es una risa... eso cuenta; con mis manos me arreglo el pelaje y continúo mi camino, llego hasta una zona de rocas y árboles secos, el aspecto del paisaje era escalofriante y es ahí cuando el sentimiento de incertidumbre me invade...

Se que cuando esto ocurre algo malo va a pasar...

Miro hacia todos lados buscando el peligro, solo escucho el ruido de la lluvia, no hay nadie... o eso creía al escuchar doblarse una rama seca, volteo para ver que en uno de los árboles hay un cuervo posado en una rama, su aspecto era peculiar pues no llevaba ropa, solo se dejaba estar con su plumaje, aunque este también era extraño ya que las plumas de las alas y cola eran largas; recuerdo haber oído sobre animales salvajes... nunca había visto uno.

-largo...-digo moviendo mis manos para espantarlo, el cuervo suelta la rama para alzar el vuelo y desaparecer entre las nubes, hago un gesto de despreocupación con mis hombros y suspiro, doy media vuelta para continuar mi camino... pero en un árbol se encuentran dos cuervos iguales al anterior, sus miradas se posan en mi- ¿pero que?-exclamo al mismo tiempo de que aparece otro y se posa en una rama diferente, y así aparece un detrás de otro, no se de donde han salido tantos pero de pronto el árbol está repleto, pareciera que tuviera montones de hojas negras, todos me observan y gritan al unísono ese peculiar sonido que emiten los cuervos.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- corro lo mas lejos que pueda, miro hacia atrás, el sonido de un trueno acompaña la acción de que todos los cuervos se han levantado dejando al árbol seco, comienzan a dispersarse y otros vuelan hasta las nubes desapareciendo, estoy en medio de una tormenta, la bandada vuela sobre mi cabeza y es cuando algunos deciden atacar, dos de ellos se lanzan en picada y despliegan las alas antes de tocar tierra, en sincronía ambos se colocan a mis costados, yo solo los miro sin dejar de correr, ambos se abalanza contra mi haciendo que me mantuviera en línea recta, intento golpearlos con golpes torpes pero sus plumas largas me obstruyen la vista, observo al frente, un cuervo viene en picada hacia mi, de un giro en la tierra esquivo al de frente, y los de los costado se alejan.

Sigo corriendo hasta unas estructuras de piedras, un relámpago da con una, corro hasta ella y me deslizo antes de que las rocas caigan aplastando a varios cuervos que estaban detrás mio, los truenos no cesan, observo el cielo, de las nubes caen demasiados cuervos en picada, comienzo a correr rodeando las rocas, los cuervos al caer se ensartaban en la tierra, ninguno logra darme, pero no alcanzo a divisar a los que vuelan en los costados y me empujan agresivamente, caigo al suelo, todos ellos comienzan a volar encerrándome en un círculo, no puedo atravesar las paredes de aves; los relámpagos caen cerca de los cuervos sin provocarles efecto alguno, un cuervo sale del ciclo y se abalanza en picada y con las alas abiertas; no sé exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió pero al mismo tiempo que los truenos y relámpagos sonaron las plumas largas de aquel cuervo se tornaron blancas, afiladas y tensas como navajas, lo esquivo con un salto a la derecha, él en cambio vuelve a su ciclo y antes de entrar su plumaje vuelve a ser negro, otro se lanza por mi espalda con las afiladas plumas, sin escucharlo solo doy un paso a la derecha pero este me hace un corte en el brazo, choco con la pared de cuervos y me empujan al centro; debo planear algo, es imposible pasar de las aves que vuelan horizontalmente y sin detenerse, sin pensar en algo rápido muchos cuervos en distintas direcciones entran y se tornan blanco, ¿acaso este será mi final?, todos se abalanzan, intento esquivar pero cuando uno vuelve aquel ciclo otro sale de cualquier lado.

Tengo muchos cortes en mis brazos, piernas y abdomen...

Estoy perdiendo sangre...

No puedo salir...

Voy a morir...

Pero por fin un recuerdo viene a mi mente, estaba oscuro... era de noche, yo estaba sacando agua de un pozo, su estructura era de piedra y tenía un techo de madera desgastada, cuando el balde llegó arriba lo apoyé en el borde y observé la luna, no podía ver mas allá de esa acción, no sabía en que lugar estaba... no lo recordaba, de pronto escuché unos gritos, una voz de hombre y una de mujer, estaban discutiendo, no sé que camino tomé pero al acercarme a un callejón los gritos cesaron, me acerqué para ver que había allí y al asomarme vi a una chica, estaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y llorando, por su apariencia se notaba que era una tigresa pero no pude verla de frente, sentí lástima por ella, quería saber que le ocurría pero cuando iba acercarme una puerta cercana se abrió de golpe, me escondí y comencé a escuchar la conversación, el hombre la estaba regañando, no recuerdo que fue lo que dijo pero si recuerdo que sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer... pero... estoy seguro de que en algún momento escuché un golpe, no se de quien fue o a quien de los dos le llegó, yo seguía escondido, no me atrevía a intervenir.

Abro los ojos para ver a los cuervos, se supone que ese día prometí no quedarme callado ante nada, pero siento que eso no se ha cumplido, ¿no quedarme callado?... si pudiera recordar algo sería fácil encontrarle sentido a esa tonta promesa, aún estoy en el suelo, las heridas arden, siento ira... furia... me siento fuerte...renovado... ¡se cual es mi propósito!, alzó mi mirada y mantengo mis brazos en el suelo, no voy a dejar que me atormenten- ¡DEBO PROTEGER VIDAS!- grito con fuerza al mismo tiempo de que con ambas palmas golpeo abruptamente el suelo, una onda expansiva de color amarilla dispersa a todos los cuervos hacia afuera, todos ellos comienzan a volar eufóricos en todas direcciones, algunas plumas caen, comienzo a respirar agitado, ese era el desahogo que necesitaba, ya mas calmado me levanto y miro al frente... quedo estupefacto... entre las plumas y cuervos volando... unos ojos rojos me observan fijamente...

Incertidumbre... ese sentimiento vuelve...

Él se acerca lentamente reptando por la tierra cubierta de plumas negras, llega hasta mi y se alza, debo mirarlo hacia arriba, él sonríe- veo que no eres un debilucho después de todo- dice burlón con su voz ronca y áspera.

-tu... deberías estar muerto-digo con una voz débil.

-deberías confirmar antes de marcharte- dice mientras con su cola golpea la dura coraza de musgo, la anaconda inclina su cabeza y lanza musgo, lo esquivo rápidamente hacia un lado y le propino un golpe justo debajo de la mandíbula. Él se ladea molesto, se lanza con las fauces abiertas, yo con fuerza tomo ambas partes de la boca, sus dientes destilan veneno, intento sobreponerme ante él pero al parecer es mas astuto, me estaba enrollando con el resto de su cuerpo.

-no esta vez-no se donde saco fuerza pero con ambas manos aún sujetadas en su boca la lanzo unos cuantos metros, la lluvia no para y los cuervos siguen revoloteando, enfurecido inclina la cabeza y lanza una bocanada gigante de musgo que se endurece al contacto solidificando árboles secos y cuervos de por medio, comienzo a correr lo mas lejos que puedo, se que me persigue... puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca, ya habiendo corrido lo suficiente llego hasta unas rocas altas donde escalo rápidamente, él sube reptando, yo sigo subiendo hasta lo mas alto y ahí saltar, todo se mueve en cámara lenta... yo cayendo a un río y él con los colmillos listos para ensartar el veneno, ambos descendemos, tengo tantos presentimientos así como dudas, ¿que es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿a que me enfrento?, todo se vuelve rápido al momento que siento el agua fría y el ardor por los colmillos de anaconda en mi brazo, grito... pero lo único que se escucha son las burbujas ascendiendo, le propino una patada y me safo de su mordedura, al llegar a la superficie tomo una gran bocanada de aire y nado hasta la orilla.

Cuando me apoyo en la tierra miro hacia arriba para verlo a él, he olvidado que las anacondas nadan, me mira expectante desde unas rocas- no voy a dejar que existas-dice sádico, lanza una bocanada de musgo por el río, el agua se corta de golpe y lo que queda a mi lado me empuja hasta una roca mas baja, me levanto, él simplemente vuelve a lanzar musgo y solidifica la roca en la que estoy parado- buen viaje- caigo de golpe, en la caída solo veo a la anaconda desapareciendo y al mirar abajo solo veo oscuridad, hay tierra, al caer me golpeo contra una o dos filosas rocas y me sumerjo en un estanque de agua pero he sobrevivido a una caída gigantesca, al salir del agua me doy cuenta que ese estanque no tiene un origen, solo está ahí... sin ningún sentido, miro mi brazo, hay dos agujeros, arde mucho mas que los cortes por todo mi cuerpo.

Estoy muy herido, cortes como navajas, mordedura de anaconda y dos heridas en la pierna derecha profundas por las filosas rocas...

Me estoy muriendo...

Pero... si encontré un propósito, no es tiempo de rendirme... aunque pensándolo bien debería dejar las emociones aún lado por el momento y preocuparme por mi estado físico.

* * *

 **Rayber: pobre Po.**


	5. Sombras

**_Sombras:_**

¿Que haces cuando no ves?, cuando estas cegado... ¿intentas buscar algo de luz... o solo aceptas lo que viene?

Yo busco algo luz, porque no soporto estar en la oscuridad. Camino sin rumbo alguno, y no es porque no tengo un camino sino porque realmente no veo hacia donde voy. Todo el cuerpo me tiembla, los cortes arden y algunos derraman sangre. Solo me queda mirar hacia arriba y soñar con aquel cielo amarillento lleno de luz, porque cuando agacho la cabeza me doy cuenta de que sigo sumido en esta oscuridad. La sensación es familiar. Caminar me a relajado. Me ha puesto a reflexionar. Tengo vagos recuerdos, pero ¿se le pueden llamar recuerdos?. Podrían ser imaginaciones mías, tal vez vivo en un mundo real y me ilusiono con otra realidad. Pero esa realidad no es mejor que esta. ¿Que es entonces?... la duda se a sembrado en mi cabeza...

Me estremezco cuando veo caer algo delante de mi. A unos pocos metros. Avanzo lentamente, temiendo de lo que es. Cada vez que doy un paso mas diviso a un cilindro blanco. Llego, son vendas. Siento un golpe en la cabeza, instintivamente pongo una de mis manos en el sitio golpeado, miro hacia abajo para ver otro cilindro de vendas. Mi mirada se dirige hacia arriba. El mono viejo está ahí. A lo lejos, desde una de las plataformas de tierra.

-¡tienes que salir de ahí!-me grita él con su voz tosca.

-¡¿por que?!-grito al mismo tiempo que recojo ambos cilindros.

-¡esta...- un ruido fuerte se oye. Desvió mi mirada hacia lo lejos. Una gran plataforma a caído. Estaba llena de musgo-...tengo que irme, sal de ahí antes de que te atrape!- el anciano desaparece de la orilla.

-¡espera!...¿quien?-hay algo aquí abajo. Y seguramente no es amigable.

Me siento rápidamente y desenrollo las vendas, cubro primero las heridas mas graves. Cuando pongo la tela esta se mancha automáticamente de rojo. No se pueden tapar todos los cortes. Son demasiados. Pero por lo menos ahora tengo movilidad. Intento levantarme pero un ardor terrible en el brazo me hace tomar asiento de nuevo. Cuando caigo me cubro el brazo derecho. Lo destapo lentamente y ahí, un poco mas arriba que el codo pero sin llegar al hombro, hay un agujero que se a tornado verde junto con algunas venas alrededor. Con el último trozo de venda cubro esa zona. ¿Que es lo que ha hecho esa anaconda? ¿que ocurre cuando te muerde?... no sabría responder mis propias preguntas pero el ardor es terrible. Solo recuerdo que era un roce, ahora solo ese contacto con sus dientes filosos se ha convertido en un agujero seguramente infectado.

Esta vez me levanto sin ningún inconveniente. Debo seguir el consejo del mono y encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. Es un mundo dividido totalmente del de arriba. He aprendido a dominar la sensación de incertidumbre, ahora sirve para avisarme de algún enemigo sin entrar en pánico. Pero es constante. Y ahora mas que nunca crece... crece junto con ese miedo insaciable, algo quiere atraparme. El mono lo dijo. Hay alguien que quiere atraparme. No voy a dejar que me domine. Yo seré el que dé el primer movimiento.

-se que me vigilas, sal y pelea-hablo con un tono de voz firme. Escucho la risa de una mujer, delicada pero estrepitosa a la vez. La he oído antes, no se donde. Mis oídos captan el bajo sonido de unos pasos, suena extraño. Como si lanzas se ensartaran en la tierra. La risa cambia por una ronca y ceñuda, es la de un hombre. ¿Donde he oído esas voces antes?- muéstrate-

Luego de que mi voz resonara de la oscuridad salen dos grandes patas puntiagudas para enterrarse en la tierra. Son de humo negro y de mi tamaño. Sea lo que sea, no es un animal. Mas patas salen a su alrededor hasta contar ocho. De las sombras aparece un rostro. Lleno de ojos color café y una mandíbula filosa y babeante. Es una araña. Sale de las sombras y camina lentamente a mi alrededor haciendo ese típico sonido que provoca al caminar, con la diferencia de que sus patas se entierran en la tierra dejando agujeros.

-mira el agujero al que te mande panda- el insecto gigante no movía la boca. Y la voz utilizada era la de la mujer de hace un rato.

-¿que?- no logro entender.

-¿no es muy distinta de la realidad? ¿no crees?-su voz suena divertida. Lo está disfrutando- Este es tu nuevo hogar, confórmate con lo que te conviene- esta vez su voz era la del hombre.

-¿que eres?-pregunto lleno de temor.

-¡TU PEOR PESADILLA!- provoca un ruido ensordecedor luego de hablar con una voz distinta. Viene hacia mi. Con sus patas listas para ensartar en mi pecho. Pero me concentro en esa voz. Una de hombre débil. La reconozco. Es aquella que me acunó desde que nací. Ese maldito está usando la voz de mi padre.

Giró por debajo de sus patas. Eso, si así se le puede llamar, da vuelta e intenta ensartar sus patas. Con la velocidad que puedo salgo de las zonas agujereadas. Cada vez mueve las patas mas rápido. Me detengo y una de ellas se ensarta frente a mi. La tomo y utilizo el impulso para elevarme y golpear su mandíbula. La araña cae. Me alejo lo mas posible. Otra vez provoca ese terrible ruido. Me cubro los oídos sin parar de correr. Cuando miro al frente veo que las sombras toman la forma de aquella bestia y se abalanza sobre mi. Esa cosa es rápida. Es sombra, no puedo enfrentarla si puede aparecer donde quiere. Estoy en el suelo, esta vez quiere morderme mientras sujeto dos de sus patas y esquivo las otras. Con un rápido movimiento le propino una patada debajo del abdomen. La araña chilla y levanta cuatro de sus patas para ensartarlas al mismo tiempo. Una de ellas atraviesa mi hombro izquierdo.

Por un momento no siento dolor...

Todo a mi alrededor comienza a distorsionarse sin perder de vista el rostro de la bestia riéndose con la voz de la mujer. Grito, el dolor es horrible, pero no voy a darme por vencido ante un dolor físico. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad y con la pata ensartada en mi giro hacia la izquierda rompiendo la mitad de su pie. Los horribles ruidos aparecen de nuevo. Me arrastro lo mas que puedo para luego ver mi hombro y divisar que el pie ensartado a desaparecido. Miro hacia atrás. El insecto gritando cojea, su pie quebrado vuelve aparecer. Creciendo lentamente con sombras. Sus pies son mas largos y filosos. Me observa. Está enojada, muy enojada. Vuelve a abalanzarse sobre mi. Yo solo espero la muerte inminente. Pero no llega. Una gran roca a caído frente a ella para dividirnos. Ambos miramos hacia arriba simultáneamente. El mono viejo esta lanzando rocas de toda clase.

-¡corre chico!-grita él mientras recoje proyectiles. Yo hago caso, ¿pero hacia donde corro? no hay lugar a donde ir. Sin importar la dirección mis pies comienzan a hacer lo suyo. La araña va quedando atrás, las rocas lanzadas le molestan pero eso no la detiene.

Corro hasta el principio, donde caí. La única diferencia en el lugar, lo que mas resalta. Salto al agua, se que por los bordes del estanque hay espinas pero eso no me importa si tengo que escapar de un insecto gigante. Cuando me sumerjo puedo ver a la araña dando vueltas arriba. Esperando a quedarme sin aire y volver a la superficie. Nado hasta el fondo esquivando las espinas. No me queda aire. Llego hasta un claro y cuando me acerco... caigo.

Es una catarata. De pronto estoy arriba y no abajo. El agua sale, por razones inexplicables, de la nada del cielo. Voy cayendo. El agua recorre ríos y cae a lo mas profundo para luego volver a caer desde el cielo, repitiendo el ciclo. Caigo en un río. Rápidamente me sujeto de la orilla. El mono se acerca corriendo y me ayuda a salir del agua. Escucho los gritos desesperados del insecto. Me acerco la orilla de la tierra. Ella me observa desde abajo. Lentamente va desapareciendo y mezclándose con las sombras. Volteo para ver al anciano.

-¿y ahora que?-no es la mejor pregunta pero es la única que tengo. Necesito salir de aquí.

-debes encontrar el final de tu camino-dice el sentándose en la tierra.

-¿hay un final? ¿donde?- le exijo que me diga pero el mantiene la vista perdida.

-tu debes saber donde está. Por alguna razón llegaste aquí, tienes enemigos, pero... no eres el único...-hizo una pausa. Exhala profundo y vuelve a hablar-... yo perdí mi camino hace muchos años, no se como terminar esto, por eso me quedo aquí ayudando a los forasteros...-

-¿como es el final de esto?-le interrumpo. Él me mira a los ojos.

-eso depende de ti, los destinos son distintos. Tu final también-

-¿entonces que hay después del final?- quiero irme. El mono no responde, se toma su tiempo. Se levanta y me ofrece unas vendas. No había recordado la herida del hombro izquierdo, el dolor comienza a escurrir por todo el brazo. Me siento y el me ayuda para envolver la herida. Cuando termina vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

-no lo se, cuando estas aquí no sabes que es real o que es irreal. Tal vez debes tener memorias confusas, yo también las tengo. Pero mientras no encuentres el final de tu camino nunca comprenderás que ocurre en este lugar-el mono se aleja caminando- no les digas a ellos que te ayude, o me asesinarán-

Me estremecí ante sus palabras. Ante las dudas decido preguntar, aunque ya se cual es la respuesta- ¿quienes?-

El mono detiene el paso-los únicos que comprenden lo que ocurre. Tus enemigos- continúa su trayectoria.

Me quedo un largo rato pensando y viendo como aquel mono viejo desaparece a lo lejos. Es por eso que las palabras de ellos son confusas. Saben que ocurre pero me lo ponen todo como si fuera un acertijo. ¿No soy el único aquí?... eso es nuevo. Si hay un final debo encontrarlo, así se aclarará mi mente. La segunda opción sería hablar con la anaconda o la tigresa pero es imposible entablar una conversación que no termine en pelea. Sería idiota de mi parte. Me levanto con cuidado de no pasar a llevar mi brazo. Miro aquel paisaje de aspecto sombrío, lleno de rocas y canales.

El final esta cerca... lo presiento...

Pero será difícil... por que sé que hay algo mucho peor de lo que he enfrentado antes... después de todo es el final...

Estoy seguro que cuando llegue me arrepentiré de intentarlo...


	6. Pangolín de Titanio

**_Pangolín de Titanio:_**

Debo estar cerca... No puedo quedarme en este lugar sin respuestas. No he visto a nadie... solo rocas. He estado caminando durante tres días. La herida mejoró del todo y pude sacarme las vendas. Los ríos ya no están en esta zona. Sorteé los abismos con cuidado para no caer de nuevo en la oscuridad de esa maldita araña. No puedo parar a descansar. No hay árboles frutales ni agua. Solo continúo con las fuerzas de mi propia voluntad. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí. No puedo.

¿A donde me dirigo?... recuerdo las palabras del anciano, pero no se cual es mi destino. Solo avanzo con la esperanza de encontrar el final de todo.

Algo dentro de mi me dice que debo continuar. Alcanzar mi objetivo. No rendirme. No sentir temor. Pero otra parte me dice lo contrario... siento miedo de saber lo que me deparará el futuro. Otras cosas que he pensado mucho es sobre los recuerdos. No recuerdo nada mas y lo poco que ha llegado se vuelve a repetir. No entiendo la conexión entre todo eso... la casa, la tigresa, simplemente falta de sentido.

Mi respiración comienza a agitarse. Y la incertidumbre vuelve mas fuerte que nunca. Mis pies comienzan a quedarse atrás. No quiero avanzar. Y ahí es donde veo el final... Hay un bajo y ahí un círculo gigante se marca en la tierra por grandes piedras. Al otro lado no hay mas donde caminar, primero porque ya no hay suelo y segundo porque hay una espesa neblina en la orilla que no me deja ver un punto en específico. Solo esta aquel palacio que vi en un principio. ¿Por que me molesta tanto ese lugar?, no quiero acercarme a ese templo color ámbar. Cuando miro sus decrépitas puertas me siento... mal. Es un sentimiento muy extraño. Es una mezcla entre odio, tristeza y ... claridad. Es extraño.

Sin pensarlo bajo y me adentro en ese círculo. No entiendo nada de esto. ¿A que me enfrentaré esta vez?-a la realidad- dice alguien en la neblina. ¿Como a respondido mi pregunta?, no tengo ni la menor idea.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto dando unos pasos.

-Cuidado panda, ¿en serio vas a dejar que esa actitud determinante tome el control de tu cuerpo? mala elección-la voz ronca para en seco.

Yo no avanzo, algo me dice que no lo haga- si eres el final que estoy esperando... pues adelante, no tengo todo el maldito día- la neblina comienza a desvanecerse dejando a la vista una silueta pequeña. La entrada del palacio queda cubierta por algo de neblina. Pero ahora todo esta claro. Me doy cuenta de donde estoy. No es un simple círculo... es una zona de lucha. Y él es mi oponente.

-te estaba esperando- él voltea. Es un pangolín. Tiene las manos a su espalda. Mide por lo menos la mitad de mi estatura. Sus escamas son cafés clara y la parte inferior se oscurece un poco. Sus ojos color azul penetran mi mirada. Pero no es por lo que quedo impresionado, no es por ser una especie lugares lejanos ni porque es que está aquí. En esta realidad todo es posible así que no me lo cuestiono. Ahí donde yace su espalda no hay nada mas que un metal plateado. Sus escamas se combinan con aquello en las zonas laterales. Dando a demostrar una armadura que cubre toda su espalda desde su cola hasta la, condecorada, parte superior de la cabeza. Conozco ese metal... no se donde ni cuando pero lo conozco. Es titanio- creí que demorarías mas, pero aquí estas, ¿sabes a lo que vienes?-

-lo tengo muy claro- respondo- si gano quiero terminar con esta pesadilla- estoy dispuesto a pelear. Estoy determinante y lleno de convicción.

-pero... si yo gano...-baja ambos brazos y se pone en cuatro patas-...te convertiré en una de estas miserables almas-

No estoy seguro de que quiso decir con eso pero no me dio tiempo para pensarlo. Baja la cabeza y se lanza rodando impactando así con mi barriga y haciéndome rebotar contra las piedras. Mis huesos no están reaccionando. O por lo menos los de mi panza. Me levanto y corro hacia él, le impacto un golpe en el rostro con mi mano derecha pero el dolor se me devuelve. Él ni siquiera se inmuta. Me toma del brazo y se gira para darme un fuerte golpe con la cola. Es primera vez que siento el titanio, y el dolor es horrible. Definitivamente ya no siento el torso. No puedo levantarme. Mis brazos y piernas apenas se mueven. El pangolín comienza a caminar, rodeándome- creí que darías mas pelea, después de todo te pusieron a los mas difíciles- se arrodilla y me levanta el rostro- eres igual que los demás, apenas recibiste dos golpes y ya te retuerces- me suelta violentamente y camina alejándose de mi.

No puede pasar esto. Después de todo... ¡agh! ¡mi convicción se fue al demonio! ¡no puedo!... de mis ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas, el final resultó ser falso.

...

... Solo me queda aferrarme de aquellos recuerdos. La intención de cambiarlos crece. Muevo mis brazos y me levanto con dificultad- Tienes razón- al escuchar mi voz el pangolín se voltea y puedo ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro- en todo. Tienes mucha razón. Soy débil... pero no soy como los demás- De repente me siento mas fuerte que nunca y ahora no me mueve la convicción ni la voluntad propia, sino aquella de mejorar el recuerdo, alguien debe cambiar todo. Cuando estoy cerca inserto un golpe con su rostro. Él no se defiende creyendo de que aguantaría pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ser empujado varios metros de donde estaba antes. Ambos nos acercamos, el vuelve a girar rápidamente pero esta vez lo esquivo. El pangolín se detiene y comienza a girar en reversa volviendo hacia mi. Ese movimiento veloz no pude predecirlo así que lo intenté detener con ambos brazos. Siento el dolor terrible en el brazo izquierdo. La fuerza del impacto me ha dejado un hueso roto.

Solo retrocedo dos pasos sin darme cuenta del impacto que llega en mi rostro, vuelvo a caer al suelo. Sostengo mi brazo fracturado e intento reponerme, él se acerca con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro y con ambas manos en su espalda, menea la cola lentamente llegando a remover las pequeñas piedras del suelo, se detuvo a solo unos metros de mi- ya veo porque te pusieron los enemigos mas difíciles, eres fuerte, nunca te rindes-

Me levanto para dar la cara- ... no pienso rendirme- con un grito de euforia me dirigo corriendo con el puño derecho alzado para acertarle un golpe directo al rostro. El enemigo comienza igualmente a correr, ambos damos un salto, el pangolín rápidamente cambia de posición lo que resulta una patada lateral en mi rostro. El impacto en el aire me desvía la dirección del puño haciendo que este pasara por centímetros cerca de su costado. Él se voltea y con el impulso enrolla su cola en mi cuello y me lanza hacia abajo. Apenas siento mis músculos al impactar en la tierra pero mis sentidos vuelven al abrir los ojos y verlo cayendo con los puños listos para el golpe final. Ruedo sin importar el dolor de mi brazo izquierdo.

Una gran polvareda se levanta. Observo algo mareado la sombra que ha caído de pie, vuelve a poner sus manos en la espalda y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mi. Quiero levantarme pero él ya está al frente mío, alza su puño y golpea con tal fuerza que probablemente me ha fracturado la pierna derecha. Ya no puedo levantarme él comienza a rodearme- que patético eres, solo mírate...-toma mi cabeza y la levanta dirigiendo mi vista al templo, aún está esa espesa neblina en la entrada mezclada con la tierra elevada de hace un momento-...¿quieres ir ahí pensando que hay esperanza?... gran error, fue a lo primero que le tuviste miedo ¿no? ¿por qué de pronto piensas en volver?, solo eres un ser patético que se guía por convicción e imágenes en tu cabeza sin saber quien las ha metido ahí. Ni siquiera puedes distinguir entre lo real e irreal- suelta mi cabeza y vuelve a rodearme, observándome.

¿Que puedo hacer ahora? estoy a su merced y... aunque me cueste admitirlo... tiene razón. No hay propósito alguno para llegar a pedir auxilio a aquello que desde un principio ha sido temido. Apenas puedo sostenerme con las dos extremidades que me quedan para no morder el polvo que yace bajo de mi. El pangolín comienza a alejarse dando por terminada la batalla. No quiero que él se quede con aquella victoria, la imagen es borrosa frente a mis ojos cuando todo se vuelve oscuro...

...

...

...

 _Al principio cuesta pero siempre puedes guiarte aunque el camino sea de lo mas difícil, nadie camina sobre un sendero lleno de rosas, o si no ¿por que a esto se le llamaría vida?, aquello que te levanta todas las mañanas te mantiene en este camino, a veces puede ser un propósito pero también algo inconsciente que tiene el mero deseo de existir. Solo te pido que vivas en este mundo pero si ves que hay forma de cambiarlo... arriésgate... ve el mundo como podría ser y no como siempre a existido. Prométeme que no serás como los otros, porque ellos caen y la diferencia es que solo tú atreves a levantarte. Prométemelo por favor... mi querido hijo..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

La polvareda se disipa al fin, se detiene sin voltear cuando oye mis quejidos. Solo me queda el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda pero aquello es suficiente para mi. El pangolín muestra tal expresión de incredulidad al voltear. Le hice una promesa en su lecho de muerte, era pequeño cuando ocurrió y sus palabras no tenían mayor sentido para mi. Pero se lo prometí, no se de que forma, pero si acepté su última petición. Y la cumpliré madre... por que se que contra todos mis sentidos que ese es el único recuerdo real que tengo.

Comenzó a girar velozmente, odio ese movimiento. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca doy un paso al costado y estiro mi brazo disponible, sorpresivamente para ambos logro tomarlo del cuello y sin perder la oportunidad lo hice retroceder con fuerza e impactarle en el suelo. Bloquea uno de mis golpes con el antebrazo y pega un salto invertido dando con su cola en mi brazo fracturado. Logro intercambiar algunos golpes con él, parece sorprendido al saber que aún estoy de pie y que la coraza de Titanio no está funcionando como la armadura que es. Golpeo su mejilla y con la fuerza que me quedo doy un salto en el aire...

Se siente tan tranquilo estar un momento flotando pensando que no caerás, solo estarás ahí suspendido sin ningún problema ni resentimiento... ninguna especie de incertidumbre... Una promesa es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, aunque tal vez soy algo inexperto y hay cosas mas fuertes que eso, pero por ahora este es mi propósito.

Dirigo mi puño hacia abajo incentivado y protegido por aquel lazo mas fuerte que el pangolín... mas fuerte que el Titanio mismo. Una gran polvareda se levanta, ya no hay mas que un agujero profundo con un ser en él. La sombra comienza a caminar hasta el templo pero esta vez soy yo. La niebla y el polvo desaparecen y subo unas pequeñas escaleras alejándome de aquel pangolín herido.

Al sentir el contacto con aquellas puertas decrépitas siento mi cuerpo estremecer, no solo por el miedo de entrar sino porque alguien ha estado clavando su mirada en mi durante todo el tiempo. Volteo para ver un árbol de follaje rosado y ahí, en sus raíces, están aquellos ojos rojos penetrantes, serpenteando lentamente se alza- vaya, me equivoqué contigo. Eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces-

Quiero responder, pero las palabras no me salen al ver a aquella tigresa blanca sentada en una de las ramas con sus cintas colgando- ¿de verdad vas a entrar ahí?- su voz se notaba maliciosa y su expresión era la misma de siempre, determinante.

-si-dirigo ambos brazos a las puertas sin importar el dolor. Ambos están preocupados, la incertidumbre me lo ha dicho.

-en cuanto habrás esas puertas descubrirás todo, tal vez- la voz de la fémina se oía nerviosa.

Ellos no quieren que entre. La situación se vuelve graciosa por primera vez en semanas- ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto sin recibir respuesta- ustedes tienen un cometido y yo el mío, deténme si te atreves- nunca había soltado una amenaza así.

Siento escalofríos al escuchar esa voz tan tétrica y afirmativa en ella- hecho-

Sin mas que esperar abro las puertas por temor a que esa chica usara algún truco, no puedo ver mas allá de un fuerte resplandor. Camino sin dirección y siento como se azotan las puertas detrás de mi. Abro los ojos para ver un hermoso paraje dentro del palacio junto con un riachuelo. Volteo y la impresión llega al ver que dichas puertas ya no son de madera... sino de rubí refinado. Comienzo a escuchar muchas voces provenientes del techo y observo aquel resplandor dorado que trae consigo una tranquilidad a mi ser. No siento dolor de huesos fracturados, cierro los ojos para perderme en aquel vacío reconfortante.

...

...

Siento una pesadez. Todo esta oscuro. Me duelen todos los huesos. Comienzo a parpadear lentamente hasta abrir los ojos y encontrarme con unas tablas oscuras y viejas... casi podridas. No despego mi vista de aquellas maderas... por primera vez en el tiempo transcurrido siento que algo ha cambiado...


End file.
